


Over Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was written as a gift for a friend and posted with his permission, all oc's in this story belong to him.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Over Easy

Scrapfly hated that his schedule didn’t always align with Max’s, it didn’t happen too frequently but when it did, scraps would wait anxiously for his conjunx to return whether he was at work or not.

Scraps sat on the couch staring at the tv nervously, he’d selected a random channel and let it run just to help fill the silence. He’d cleaned the house several times, prepped dinner for the kids when they got home from school as well as their lunches for the week, he’d damn near scrubbed the floors within an inch of their life and still, Fortress Maximus wasn’t home yet. 

Scrapfly trudged into the kitchen, sighing sadly as he opened the fridge to retrieve a small snack. He grabbed some leftovers and shoved them into the microwave, sitting down on the cold tile floor shivering at the cool, tingling sensation that crawled up his spine. His mind began to wander as he watched the microwave timer tick down and it’d always wander back to thoughts of Fort Max.

He thought about all the things Max would do to him when he got back, the way he’d run his servos over his frame slowly removing his armor and caressing the soft protoform with practiced tenderness. 

He unlatched his chest plate heaving a sigh of relief as his sore breast were finally freed from the too-small armor scraps refused to have resized. He rubbed and squeezed the protomesh in a desperate attempt to recreate the feeling he would get when Max touched him, the soft warmth that would pool in his stomach that would spread outwards and make him feel like he was on cloud nine. He always felt loved and adored when Fortress Maximus was around, whether they were interfacing or not, Fort Max always went out of his way to make sure he showed scraps just how much he cared for him.

It wasn’t enough.

He tried and tried but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t the same. 

He stood up and quickly made his way to the bedroom, leaving his chest plate behind in his haste. He flung the bedroom door open, not caring that he’d left it open as he made his way into their private bathroom. 

Scrapfly shut the door before him and dug through one of the sinks' cabinets, pulling a large metal box from the very back of the space. There weren’t many toys inside but the majority of the few that were there was enough to intimidate scraps based on sheer size alone, the smallest false spike had been roughly the length of his leg, of course, some of them were for Fortress Maximus as well but the comparison was still enough to scare the mini half to death.

He grabbed the smallest false spike, the small decorated wooden box that accompanied it, and a half-empty bottle of lube. He carelessly slathered the lubricant on the false spike as he opened his interface panels and toyed with his anterior node, rubbing and pinching the small bud.

He slowly pushed the false spike into his valve, moaning as his calipers stretched and adjusted to accommodate the sudden intrusion. He pumped the spike in and out of his valve until he’d stretched himself enough for it to bottom out inside of him.

He sat there for a moment panting heavily as he relished the burning stretch in his valve before grabbing the small wooden box.

Scrapfly unlatched the box’s clasp and eyed the various fake eggs, about 10 in total and roughly the size of his palm, tucked neatly inside the box. He grabbed the eggs two at a time and began to insert them into the open end of the false spike, whimpering as he felt the toy bulge and distend inside of him as the eggs traveled through the length of the toy.

After slipping the last of the eggs into the toy he began to thrust the toy in short, shallow movements, each thrust pushing the eggs closer to the opening at the tip of the spike. He moaned softly, biting down on his free hand as he felt the first egg enter his gestion chamber. The first egg had been quickly followed by a second and third one as the slick orbs forced their way into his valve.

He leaned back against the tub, rolling his hips upwards in time with his thrusts. Scrapfly began to moan louder, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he edged closer to his overload.

His first overload hit him like a train as the fourth and fifth egg tumbled through the false spike and landed with the others inside his gestion chamber. A soft knocking against the door frame startled him out of his blissful haze. “Max?! How long have you been watching me?!” 

“Long enough. I can’t believe you’re having fun without me. You know we’ve only got so much time with one another until the kids get home from school.” Scraps felt his face grow hot from embarrassment as he sat in front of Max, legs spread and a small puddle of lubricant forming beneath his thighs, squirming as he felt another egg slide through the false spike and into his gestion tank. 

Scrapfly hid his face behind his hands as Fort Max locked the door and approached him, his stride slow and even. “I didn’t know when you were going to be home today, I got a little impatient.” He couldn’t bring himself to look his conjunx in the eyes. “I can see that sweet spark.” 

Fortress Maximus knelt down beside the smaller mech running his index finger of his slightly distended stomach. “We should probably get these out of you soon, the kids should be on the train home by now. You don’t mind if I help do you?” Scrapfly nodded sheepishly whispering a soft “Please.” before taking Max’s hand and shakily guiding it towards his valve.  
Fortress Maximus grabbed the base of the toy, slowly thrusting it in and out of the mini’s valve before pulling out fully with a wet pop. Scrapfly whined at the loss of friction, rolling his hips downwards as he waited for his conjunx to make a move. He let out a squeal of surprise as he was lifted up and placed in the larger bots lap. “You made such a mess dear, how cute.” Scrapfly was shaking like a leaf in his lap, he felt like he was going to faint. Fort Max spread the mini’s legs, his digit finding it’s way to Scrapfly’s node, slowly rubbing the sensitive bud as he massaged the minibots lower stomach, easing the eggs out of his gestion tank.

Scrapfly moaned as he felt the first egg travel slowly through his valve, letting out a hushed groan as he tried to force it past the rim of his valve. “Relax Scraps, it’ll pass easier if you don’t tense up.” He could only whimper in response as he tried to force his frame to relax.

The egg slid past his valve rim and fell to the ground; it bounced for a moment before rolling across the tile leaving a small trail of lubricant and transfluid behind it. Scrapfly buried his face in his hands, his frame growing hot from the embarrassment so hot that Fort Max could actually feel the heat rolling off the mini’s frame. “Oh Primus.” the smaller mech whispered, receiving a chuckle from his conjunx. “It’s not funny!”

“You gotta admit, it’s a little funny sweet spark.” Scrapfly pouted but said nothing else, wiggling his hips as he felt the next egg begin to work its way out of his valve. Fortress Maximus spread open Scrapflys valve lips, watching intently as the mini squirmed and writhed as he pushed the fake egg out of his valve accompanied by a rush of lubricant and transfluid as the mini hit his second overload.

Max leaned forward, capturing the mini’s lips in his own groaning softly as his conjunx pushed upwards desperately for more. For him.

Scrapfly whined desperately as Max pulled his lips away from him. He stared at the larger bot, his optics hazy with lust and adoration. “I love you Max.” His voice was hushed, barely above a whisper as he spoke but Fortress Maximus heard it as clear as a bell. He smiled at his small conjunx, leaning down to kiss his audial. “I love you too Scraps.” 

Fortress Maximus continued to massage the mini’s stomach forcing more eggs to shift towards the opening of his valve, two this time, they moved slowly as they tried to force their way out of his valve before coming to a stop at his valve rim. 

“Max?” Fortress Maximus hummed a response. “I think...I think they’re stuck.” The larger bot couldn’t help but let out a laugh before reaching down and prodding at the eggs stuck in the mini’s valve until they’d lined up one after the other. “Try now.” Scrapfly groaned as he forced the eggs out of his valve, they slid out with ease and joined the other two on the tile floor. “How many more do you have to get out?” Scraps counted the eggs already lying around on the bathroom floor, pausing for a moment as he thought about how many had actually gone inside him. “Two, I think.”

“Good, that means you’re almost done.” He gave scraps a pat on his shoulder before leaning him back further in his lap and continuing to help guide the eggs out of the smaller mech. He ran his digits over Scrapfly’s wings, tracing transformation seems and plucking at wires as he whispered soft praise in the minibots audial, telling him how good he was doing and how cute he looked spread across his lap. 

Scrapfly’s frame shook as he pushed the fifth egg from his valve. His cooling fans roared as they tried to keep his small frame from overheating. Fortress Maximus’ digits trailed back down to Scrapfly’s valve, pushing the half emerged egg back into the mini’s valve. “Max!” Scrapfly’s hips bucked upwards as the egg was forced back inside of him, staring up at his conjunx with an embarrassed look.

“I couldn’t help it! You just look so cute like this.”

“Max, we don’t have a lot of time left and we still have to clean up!” 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry I’m just havin’ a little fun.” Scrapfly playfully punched his shoulder. “J-just help me get the rest of these out before the kids get home.” Scrapfly’s voice came out in a hushed whisper, his face red with embarrassment as he felt the egg moving back towards his entrance. He let out a shrill cry as he pushed the egg from his valve, panting heavily as it fell to the floor with the others. Scrapfly threw his helm back, whining desperately as he forced the last egg out of his valve and onto the floor.

Fortress Maximus smirked down at the mini as he laid sprawled out in his lap panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He picked Scrapfly up, holding him in one arm as he turned the faucet on, sitting in the tub and laying Scrapfly against his chest. Fort Max sighed heavily as he let the warm water relax his joints. “Max?”

“Just relax sweet spark.” Max kissed the mini’s forehead, running a hand up and down his back. Scrapfly let the tension drift out of his frame, relaxing as Fort Max hummed to him softly. “Honey bear, I’m gonna fall asleep.” Scrapfly tried to stay awake but the warm water and soft humming from his conjunx accompanied by the gentle hum of Fortress Maximus’ engine brought him closer to sleep with each passing second. 

\--------------------------------------

Scrapfly hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep, not until he’d woken up wrapped up in a warm towel in Max’s arms. “Have a good nap honey bee?” Scrapfly hummed in agreement. “Are the boys home yet?” 

“No, Maelstrom took them to that convenience store down the street, they should be here any minute though.” 

“Oh Primus, please tell me he’s not buying the boys a bunch of sugar. I packed them enough snacks in their lunch to last all day! I told them n-”

“I’m sure it’s fine! Maelstrom is a responsible kid and he knows not to give them a bunch of snacks, they’ll be fine.” Scrapfly let out a soft grunt as Max dropped him to the berth only to panic slightly as he was struck with a realization. Max never finished earlier. Scrapfly apologized frantically for falling asleep instead of helping him out. Fortress Maximus chuckled at the mini’s frantic behavior. “It’s fine Scraps, and if you’re really worried about it you can make it up to me after the kids go to bed, I can be patient.” Scrapfly’s face flushed as he nodded eagerly. Fortress Maximus curled himself around his small conjunx, relaxing into the soft mattress. 

The front door swung open and the triplets came rushing inside followed by an exhausted Maelstrom. “Moooom, we’re home!” Maelstrom called out as he watched his younger brothers scramble towards their parent’s room, candy in hand as they practically trampled each other trying to knock on the door. Three sets of hands knocked eagerly on the door, waiting impatiently for their mother so they could receive their daily dose of after school affection. Scrapfly let out a tired laugh and patted Max on the arm, signaling him to help him down from the berth. 

Scrapfly unlocked the door, giggling as the triplets swarmed him, hugging him from all sides and tackling him to the ground under their combined weight. “How was school boys?” 

“It was awesome! We got to dissect frogs during science and I chased some of the other kids around with mine, it was really cool but Tabun kept stabbing his and throwing it at other kids so the teacher took all our frogs away.” Thorium was punched in the shoulder by his older brother. “I’m not the only reason the frogs got taken away!”

“Well I’m glad you two had fun at school today, Tungsten, what about you?” Tungsten sat up, thinking for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “It was fine I guess, the math teacher got mad at me for telling her that her way of solving the math problem was dumb and overcomplicated, I guess that’s disrespectful or something.” Tungsten shrugged again. “I did have fun with the frogs though.” Scrapfly sighed and gave him a pat on the head. “We’ll have to have a discussion about that first part later but I’m glad you had fun today.”

Thorium got to his feet and practically dragged Scrapfly upwards until he’d gotten to his feet, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the living room. Tabun climbed up to his usual spot on the couch, pushing Maelstrom over until he had enough room to sprawl out on the couch. Maelstrom sighed in defeat and moved to the other couch. Fortress Maximus scooped tungsten into his arms, walking over and snatching the remote from Tabun eliciting a disappointed groan from the small tank.

“You know the rules Tabun, no tv before you’ve finished your homework. That goes for the rest of you too, go do your homework.” The four let out a collective groan as they trudged up the stairs to their bedrooms. 

After making sure that the boys were upstairs and in their rooms Fort Max turned back to his conjunx, lifting him into his arms and walking him back into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. “I thought you said you could wait until after the kids went to bed? What happened to your patience Honey Bear?”

“I know, I know but I can’t help it. You mind helpin’ me out sweet spark?” Scrapfly nodded as he was dropped onto the bed once more, bouncing slightly as he hit the soft mattress. Fortress Maximus sat behind the mini, relaxing into the plush bedding and spreading his legs for the mini, sighing as he let his spike pressurize out of its panel. Scrapfly sat in between his legs, wrapping his hand around his spike and slowly stroking the length of his spike.

Then mini leaned forward pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to the base of his spike, trailing upwards to the tip of his shaft and licking up beads of prefluid as they rolled down the length of his spike. The larger bot let out a choked moan as the mini took the head of his spike into his mouth and moaned softly.

Fortress Maximus placed his hand on the back of the small flyers helm, gently pushing him downwards on his spike. Scrapfly tapped Max’s inner thigh when he got about halfway down his spike, a gentle warning not to push him any further. Scrapfly closed his optics and began to slowly bob his helm along the length of his conjunx’s spike, occasionally letting out soft moans and whines. He wrapped his hand around the part of Max’s spike he couldn’t fit in his mouth and stroked him in time with the slow bobbing of his head. Fortress Maximus let out a soft whine, his engine growling as he rolled his hips upwards trying to urge the minibot to go faster. “Scraps, keep… keep doing that! Please!” Fortress Maximus bit down on his hand to try and muffle his moans. 

Max’s frame went stiff, shaking slightly as he overloaded, whining through clenched teeth. Scrapfly tried his best to swallow his transfluid, some dripping down his chin and chest plate. He pulled off of Max’s spike panting softly as he waited for the larger bot to come down from his overload.

Fortress Maximus smiled down at the mini, letting out a breathy laugh as he used his thumb to wipe the transfluid from the mini’s cheeks. “Scraps, I love you so much.” Scrapfly nuzzled his palm and gave it a soft kiss. “I love you too Maxie.”


End file.
